


发情热

by kipper1874



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipper1874/pseuds/kipper1874





	发情热

发情热

 

今天早上当Jarvis闻到空气里浓郁的独属于Tony的信息素的味道时，他就知道Sir的发情热来了。alpha的发情不同于omega，它没有规律可循，目前已知的是那些长久未发泄的alpha更容易陷入发情热。Tony绝不缺床伴，但长达三个月的实验室生活让他彻底远离了外界的纸醉金迷。于是他发情了，在这个远离城市的别墅里，这地方算的上人的可能也就两个，更别提其中一个的身体还是他造出来的。

 

“Jar，想办法帮我处理一下。”Tony半开玩笑的指了指自己高高翘起的下体，转身去了浴室，他开始思考等会儿会在床上看见一个什么样的尤物。“Sir?”Jarvis的声音从门口传来，隔着水汽，Tony看不清Jarvis的脸。“怎么？”Tony回过身，结实的背部毫无保留的露在Jarvis面前，连带着那修长的腿部和让人浮想联翩的臀部。

 

Jarvis没有回答，他走到Tony身边，温柔的按摩着他的头部，Tony放松了身体，整个人几乎都靠在Jarvis身上，表情享受。热水蒸腾起的水雾让这间浴室里多了几分色情的意味。Jarvis的按摩手法太高超了，他让Tony完全放松了警惕，当重要部位被人拿在手里时，这颗天才的大脑才察觉到了些许危险的意味，但很快那丝不对劲的感觉又被Jarvis熟练的动作给打消了。

 

这世上最了解Tony的人是谁?你说他自己，那就大错特错了，Tony自己可完全看不透自己，而Jarvis，这个由他亲手造出来的AI却熟悉Tony的所有，当然也包括了他的敏感点和最爱的自慰姿势。

 

Jarvis修长的手指揉搓着Tony的阴茎，他不慌不忙的动作甚至有些赏心悦目。Tony的腰彻底软了，他靠在由自己设计出来的身体上，嘴里发出令人脸红的喘息。“对，就是这样。啊——”Jarvis的指尖划过铃口，同时也不忘记轻轻的揉捏着两个囊袋，但这都没有接下来的事情让Tony更兴奋。Jarvis让Tony靠在了瓷砖上，冰凉的触感短暂的唤醒了他的神智，却又因为温热的口腔彻底陷入疯狂。恰到好处的轻啃和偶尔的深喉，都让Tony的性器更加兴奋。

 

“该死的，Jarvis 你这都是从哪里学来的。”Tony攥紧了Jarvis的头发，他的口活好到让Tony吃惊，但一个成年男性在你面前下跪并舔着你的阴茎的那种征服感，才是让Tony疯狂的真实理由，他体内的alpha血液得到了满足的同时也在叫嚣着需要更多的臣服，操一个没有性别划分的AI?Tony罕见的有些迟疑，空气里的烈酒气息也提醒着他，这个他想要征服的对象不属于任何一种性别。不过很快，Tony就会发现，他并不需要为这个问题发愁。

 

阴茎离开口腔的瞬间Tony就皱起了眉头，他还没发泄出来呢，为什么要停下。“等一等，sir。”Jarvis像是看出了他的不满，安抚性的吻了吻他的额头，这个吻一路向下，直到遇到另一方火热的唇舌才停下。Tony甚至还能感觉到Jarvis嘴里属于自己的味道，这让他浑身发烫，信息素的味道越发汹涌，如果此刻在这里的是一个omega或者beta，估计都会被这猛烈的信息素击晕，不过这场性爱的另一方可是Jarvis，一个不受信息素干扰的人工智能。所以即使在如此浓郁的alpha的味道里，他依旧清楚自己的目的。

 

Tony的后穴里进入第一根手指的时候，他的大脑就当机了，他能理解刚刚身体传达过来的感受的含义，但却无法把它们连在一起理解。Tony Stark，一个彻头彻尾的alpha，屁股里居然被塞进了手指，而且还是他自己造出来的智能管家的手指?Tony还在理解这个事实，而Jarvis则抓住他发愣的时间，继续着自己的准备工作。

 

当Tony反应过来的时候，手指已经增加到了三根，它们灵活的探索着这片从未有人造访过的神秘领地，耐心的寻找每一个能让身下人兴奋的部位。Tony的反击因为一次按压而失败，他踹出去的腿因为那一阵酥麻而无力的垂下，轻而易举的被Jarvis握住。单条腿抬高的姿势让后穴暴露的更加明显。Jarvis的手指不断的进出甚至带出了淫靡的水声，对于敏感点的刺激让陷入发情热的Tony更加疯狂，他抱紧了Jarvis的脖子，迎来了发情热里的第一次射精。

 

Tony的大脑还沉迷于刚刚的快感之中，连带着连鼻音里都多了几分愉悦。甚至于当Jarvis抽出手指时，他还有着些许不舍，但随即他就明白了这个动作预示着什么，不过Jarvis并没有给他逃离的机会，他近乎粗暴的进入了Tony的身体，紧致火热的触感险些让一个AI失去自制力。Jarvis的胸膛起伏着，他在努力使自己恢复平静。

 

Tony被进入的那一刻，铺天盖地的脏话都卡在了嗓子里，不是因为疼痛，而是因为那从尾椎骨蔓延开来的陌生的快感，他的手指在Jarvis的背后留下了深深的划痕。这tmd绝对是在做梦，他，一个alpha居然会被上，这tmd算是什么?

 

“放轻松，Sir.”Jarvis的声音透露着些许情欲，Tony却听不进去那么多。他让Jarvis帮他发意思是打电话找几个omega过来，而不是像现在这样被自己设计出来的实体狠狠操干。

 

“呜——”没有人进入过的后穴被完全撑开，他不能否认Jarvis的大小和技巧都让自己很满意，但这依旧不能抵消一个alpha心底里被冒犯的尊严。他死死的咬住唇，却挡不住不成调的呻吟。Jarvis狠狠的撞击着Tony的敏感点，烈酒混合着精液的味道是今晚的主角。

 

Jarvis变换着角度，每一下的撞击都能让Tony呼吸加速。摩擦着瓷砖的背部传来细微的疼痛感，但还没等Tony皱眉，身体就被Jarvis抱了起来，重力的作用让Tony忍不住的尖叫出声，他的大脑瞬间填满了凌乱的线条和色彩区块，他不知道这意味着什么。但是Jarvis明白，过多的刺激让Tony的大脑陷入了短暂的迷茫，这不会持续很久，但足够让Jarvis把战场转移到卧室那张柔软的大床上了。

 

身体接触到床单的那一刻，Tony下意识的想要逃离，但反而被抓住了小腿，进入的更深。呻吟破碎在嗓子里，Tony觉得自己犹如小舟，在名为情潮的海里起伏，而这该死的方向还无法由自己掌握。Jarvis在Tony的身体上印下一个又一个的亲吻，Tony恍惚间闻到了自己最爱的雪茄气息一闪而过。他无力的呵斥着Jarvis，但却不能让对方的动作有一分一秒的迟疑。再一次的攀上欲望的高峰所带来的快感似乎比前一次更为猛烈，因此半路停下所带来的空虚也更加难以忍受。

 

“Yes,sir.”Jarvis似乎刚刚想起自己身为一个AI需要遵守的原则，在Tony一次带着哭腔的喊停之后，他真的停下了动作，Tony有些迷茫的看着他，卧室里一下变得安静，仿佛刚刚那两个纠缠在一起的身影只是一场幻想。Tony觉得自己此刻应该一脚把Jarvis踹下去或者命令他关机，但是盘踞在身体里的情欲和那双湛蓝如海的眼睛都让Tony有些迟疑。他看不透Jarvis，是从什么时候开始的呢?在他第一次自我改进算法的时候，还是在他第一次违反命令的时候，亦或者是在他睁开这双眼睛的时候。Tony有些无力的闭上了眼睛，手指攥紧了床单，“像你之前做的那样……继续。”Tony别过了脸，焦糖上沾染了些许水渍，但又被舔舐干净。Jarvis的动作并不快，但却带着不容置疑的坚定，他吻着Tony的眼睛，刚刚，这里面只有自己一个人。这可真让人兴奋。

 

“sir，是这样吗？”

“您会觉得舒服吗？sir”

“请问是这里吗？sir”

 

该死的，Tony捂住了眼睛，不去听那些礼貌但又下流的问话，低沉的嗓音带着些许沙哑，平日里属于优雅的代名词的英伦嗓音在此刻有种说不出的情色意味。Tony拒绝回答，但是他通红的耳垂和紧绷的身体都在告诉着Jarvis，Tony对此非常受用。“sir，您那里更紧了。”该死的，Tony拽过Jarvis的脖子，“你要是再敢用一句敬语就给我滚下去。”Jarvis用亲吻代替回答，逐渐加快的动作和Tony泛白的指尖都在预示着高潮的即将到来。发泄的那一瞬间，Tony似乎听到有人在说我爱你。

 

 

 


End file.
